Does other extreme sports include Fang?
by THE RISEN ANGEL
Summary: Rated T adopted from WereSarah21. SOme suggestive themes in begining maybe some later. as always R


**A/n I have adopted this story from WereSarah21 the first bit if it his what she has previously wrote. When it gets to that part I wrote ill put an authors note in…. I also kept all of her authors notes****J**

**This is a Fang/Max story. I actually have no clue how long its going to be.) Rated M for mature cuz its 'mature' if you no what I mean. Set in third book 'SAVING THE WORLD AND OTHER EXTREME SPORTS' when fang kisses Max in the cave.**

**Max POV**

As soon as we started kissing, I could just tell, I love him, I thought. Thank God Angel wasn't around to here that.

Soon, I felt the tip of his tongue slip between my lips. I opened my teeth to invite him in. He pushed me against the wall of the cave, we didn't stop to breath.

We started to slide down to the floor, still kissing. I pulled away and pushed Fang down, then straddled him. Continuing to kiss, I started unbuttoning his white oxford, our breath steamy inbetween kisses.

"I… Love… You…" I said in between kisses. He returned those words soon after.

**To be continued. I know it was short, but hey, what can I do?**

**So, what happens next? Will they go all the way? Find out in Chapter Two!**

**Luv ya!**

**WereSarah21**

**Okay, so, I'm happy with the reviews of my fairly short chapter, so here is chapter 2:**

**Chapter 2: All the Way (Home)**

We took turns stripping each other of our clothes. We tumbled around on the floor giggling and smiling and succumbing to each other. I noticed the way his jet black hair fell completelly over one eye, his pefectly pale 6-pack, and my personal favorite, that certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, Max, I love you." Fang groaned in delight as we layed next to each other completelly naked, on our backs, catching our breath.

"And I love you too Fang." I replied. "Let's get dressed the sun is rising."

"Kay." When he got up, he walked over to where our clothes were. "Shit! Angels gonna find out about this!"

2 hours later…

"Max! MaxMaxMaxMax! Max!" Nudge was calling for me as soon as she saw me. She was crying.

"What's wrong, Nudge?" I asked as I wiped her tears on my sleeve.

"She asked Iggy out, and he said, and I quote, 'Why would I wanna go out with a stupid little kid?'" Angel stated, making me jump.

"What?"

"And he hit me, too! Nudge cried out.

"Iggy!" I ran to his room and hit his door open. He looked like he'd been crying.

"What are you doing?" Iggy yelled.

"What is your problem, Iggy? First you yell at Nudge, then you hit her, and now your crying!" Screaming, I closed the door. "What's wrong?" I said softer.

"I-I just don't want to be here. I mean, I knowthat we're a flock, but, lately, you and Fang are just, I don't know." He sighed.

"What are you saying."

"Max, I love you."

**Now, how's that for a dramatic ending? Did you love it? Hate it? All you have to do is click that button that says 'Review this Chapter'. Thanks, Luv ya,**

**WereSarah21**

What?" I screech, causing Fang to knock and ask, "You all right?"

"Uh-huh.." I managed, then whisper-yelled at Iggy, "Are you crazy? I love you like a brother, not like a lover. You should go out with Nudge, not me…."

"I'm not ready for that, but," he sullenly mumbled, "I guess I don't love you like that, maybe…."

Beginning to hyperventilate, I rushed from the room, knocking into Fang. He looked concerned.

"Max, you okay?" although I nodded, he looked skeptical, so I ran to my room and started listening to MCR. Then I felt my stomach jolt. Oh, My God.

13 Years Later….

A 27 year old Maxine Wing was a normal mom. She was on PTA, worked as a nurse, had a boyfriend, two darling children, and a middle-class home. Except she had a secret past.

I know, so lame! And rushed, and I know babies don't happen that fast, but for time purposes...

So, I hope you enjoyed...

-D.A.

**A/n now it is gonna be what I wrote from here on out!****J thanks**

Ughhh I cant believe it, I woke up for work late again. I jumped out of bed when I heard my alarm go off, and ran down the hall towards my kids bedrooms. I first went into my sons room and gently shook him awake, "Nick sweety c'mon you've got to get up for school, I got up late." Slowly I saw his head rise from his pillow, his brown hair a mess with his natural streaks of blonde hidden under the mess. He then got out of bed and went to his closet and opened the dark red door, inside he quickly grabbed dark jeans and a concert t-shirt from over the summer and his favorite black I saw that he made enough progress to not head back to bed I walked across the hall to my daughters room, much to my dislike it was pink and fluffy, tips from her oh so wonderful aunty's Nudge and Angel.I opened the door and looked at her bed, only to find it empty. I can't believe they found me.

**A/n how do you like it so far? Pm me or review and if you read this tell me your favorite colors As always R & R for quicker updates.**


End file.
